nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hattori Gosuto
'Character First Name' Gosuto 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' GosutoHattori 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 17 'Date of Birth' 02/04/183 A.N. 'Gender' Male '' 'Ethnicity' Tsubagakurain 'Height' ''6'3 'Weight' 132 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' Dragons and markings going up both of my arms and roses on my neck 'Affiliation' Tsubagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' A quiet man that focuses on family before anything else, Listens to his brothers only, He tends to be easily angered but lately not much for he has found inner peace within himself, Keeps to himself some but not always… 'Behaviour' Is quiet, and thinks well before making decisions is also wise when coming to his own self and danger of others, Puts himself in the way of harm to keep others from getting hurt, trys helping people as much as posible, is very soothing 'Nindo (optional)' You have met a terrible fate 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The NijiME: A person can be either be born with it yet it has not been activated due to the age of the child. Or on A spur of emotions raging inside the wielder causing the Nijime to force its way out and activated.Positive Effects: Grants the user a 180 degree field of vision slightly better than someone with normal vision as well Grants the User the ability to learn a third chakra nature Which the eyes changes color depending on the users Chakra nature. It has Genjutsu properties which is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses, to where it can manipulate the targets brain into seeing illusions not as strong of an illusion as Uchiha clan's Sharingan and will only effect opponents that have a weaker mind then the user. Negative Effects: It can take a heavy toll on the person & can possibly cause the person nervous system to collapse & cause the yielder's body to shut its self-down. It uses a lot of chakra, which can lead to death if the user does not have good chakra control. Hattori Clan (服部一族 Hattori Ichizoku); Is one of the Clans of Tsubagakure their Kekki Genki is know as Nijime The Hattori are master of subterfuge, assassination and the hidden knife in the dark. Their Kekki Genki gives them an extreme boost to make them more deadly than the average shinobi. They are experts in the art of ninjutsu,taijutsu and one of the families responsible for developing a school of murder and sabotage, the "Iga-ryu ninjutsu". Hattori Clan has a huge distrust issues due to their leaders assasination, so on their side of Tsubagakure it's heavly guarded by the Hattori's top shinobi & Samurai only certain people are allowed inside the village. 'Ninja Class ' chuunin 'Element One' Lightining '' 'Element Two' ''Water 'Weapon of choice' *Yamato-A small Katana 'Strengths' *Stanima *ninjutsu *genjutsu *chakra control *taijutsu 'Weaknesses' *Shuriken jutsu, * hustling * thinking to quickly 'Chakra colour' Silver 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' *Cresent moon knives *My Yamato sword *2 kunai *2 shuriken 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Tsubagakure 'Enemies' None as of right now 'Background Information' Living with his brother feeling as if in his shadow all the time still the feeling remained throughout his life ,He was born in the shadow of his brother who was praised by all to be the golden child,He felt like he was the child left in the shadows,Until he became the age of 10 he was not very good at fighting but once becoming 10 he was bullied a lot by other children, But by being bullied at that time it awoken his Nijime which gave him a boost of power and killed the children but bring down his life to where he was almost dead, As he lived his life he became older and better at fighting his skills increased to where he could match his brother that is the Kage of Tsubagakure,He stands at this day still learning and fighting. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))